


Blathering Blatherskite Prompt

by Michael_Demos



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: A short prompt/idea I did where Fenton realizes Dr. Gearloose has been kidnapped.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Blathering Blatherskite Prompt

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera hummed to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk. Today had been a great day- he’d come into the office at ten, done some paperwork, then gone on a patrol as Gizmoduck. He’d come back around three, endured the customary worrying disguised as scolding from Dr. Gearloose, and then headed home. However, only once he had arrived at his mamá’s house did he remember the paperwork he was supposed to pick up. “I’ll be back soon, Mamá,” he called out. “I forgot something at the office!”

Fenton entered the building and headed down to the office. As he walked through the open doorway, he said cheerfully, “sorry about this, Dr. Gearloose, but I completely forgot to pick up that paperwork you wanted me to-“

He froze. The office was in shambles. The desk had been overturned, papers were everywhere, and one of the windows that looked into the bay had cracked, threatening to let in the water. “Dr. Gearloose?”

Fenton, stunned, walked further into the office. It looked like someone had broken in! “Dr. Gearloose, are you in here?” When he didn’t get an answer, he began to get worried. “Dr. Gearloose?!” He ran forward, looking around. “Dr. Gearloose-  _ Gyro!!” _

He hardly ever called his friend by his first name, he realized; that’s how worried he was. Then he saw the thing that scared him the most- Dr. Gearloose’s yellow hat, carelessly discarded by the wall. “He’d never leave that behind,” Fenton muttered, thinking hard. “Something must have happened.” Then his eyes narrowed in anger. “He must have been kidnapped!!”

As he thought about what had happened, his hands clenched. Sure, he wasn’t a duck to get angry normally, but whoever-it-was had messed with his friend. That, he wouldn’t stand for, and he ground out from behind clenched teeth,  _ “blathering. Blatherskite.” _


End file.
